Happily Ever After
by Leonhart17
Summary: [Q&S OneShot] Quistis and friends have a peaceful evening together. Set two years after the game.


The flames danced joyfully across the logs as the campfire crackled happily on the beach. Waves moved up and down the beach in a strange sort of rhythm with the gyrating fire. A tall lighthouse was standing unlit not far down the shore from where the fire was blazing on the beach.

Quistis Trepe gazed around the fire in silence, meeting the eyes of her closest friends in the world. Squall was sitting with his knees drawn up, staring blankly into the flames. He glanced up from his contemplation of the fire when Quistis looked at him and gave her a small smile. Rinoa was sitting between Squall's legs with her head leaning against his chest. Squall's legs were crossed in front of hers, keeping her as close to him as he could while trying not to make it obvious.

The sorceress noticed her friend's glance and smiled gently in return, snuggling closer to Squall as she did so. Quistis returned her friend's smile and leaned closer to Seifer's chest. His arms closed around her and pulled her to lean against him. His lips pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head and she leaned her head back to look up at him. A gentle smile was on his lips and she stretched up and kissed him gently. When the kiss broke a moment later his smile turned into a smirk and he winked at her. She playfully hit his chest and his arms tightened, pulling her back firmly against his chest. He dropped another kiss onto the top of her head and rested his chin on her shoulder. He nuzzled his face into her neck as she returned to gazing around the fire.

Zell was lying on his back with his head in his girlfriend Sally's lap. The shy librarian was gently running her fingers through Zell's spiky hair. The two had gotten together shortly after the Sorceress War had ended. He was bringing her out of her shell and she was helping him learn to calm down. They were good for each other.

Selphie and Irvine were lying on their backs in the sand, pointing constellations out to each other. The couple had only gotten closer as time had passed. Irvine was still as laid back as ever whereas Selphie had only gotten more rambunctious. The tiny brunette was now the director of all Garden meetings, clubs, or organizations. She tended to get in over her head on some things but Irvine was always around to help her out of whatever mess she had gotten herself into.

It was now two years since the Sorceress War had ended. Balamb Garden had led the recovery efforts after the sorceress' defeat had become public knowledge. The town of Timber had been granted its independence and General Caraway had been appointed President of Galbadia. Headmaster Cid had retired, leaving Xu as his replacement since Squall had flat-out refused to do any more paperwork. Cid and Edea lived on the White SeeD Ship during the summer months and lived in the Garden during semesters.

The group of friends had used their SeeD pay to buy the lighthouse, where they all lived when the Garden was out for summer break. Squall and Rinoa had been married a year after the war had ended. Rinoa had recently privately confessed to Selphie, Quistis, and Sally that she was pregnant. She was still trying to find a way to tell Squall.

Seifer, Rajin, and Fujin had turned up at the Garden six months after the war had ended. Edea and Rinoa had convinced Squall and Cid to give the Disciplinary Committee one more chance to prove themselves. The three were readmitted to Garden with the stipulation that they retake all basic SeeD courses under the constant guidance of SeeD Instructors.

Since Quistis had had her license reinstated after the war, Cid decided to give Seifer to her as a student. This time around his education had been a success and the two passionate blondes had even become friends. Now they were more than friends. Seifer had asked Quistis to accompany him to Squall and Rinoa's wedding as his date. He was the best man and she was the maid of honor so they would have been dancing together anyways so the ex-knight had decided to just go ahead and ask her. Now, in the year since Squall and Rinoa's wedding, the two had only gotten closer. Seifer had planned a proposal but he was having a hard time keeping it hidden from his insistently curious girlfriend. She knew he was hiding something and she wouldn't give up on finding out what it was.

Life was good for the friends. They were all closer than ever before. The world was at peace. Everything was fine.

The fire crackled and popped loudly, surprising the excitable Zell. The rest of the group laughed as the martial artist shot to his feet and was in his stance before he realized what had caused the noise. With a sheepish grin the blonde man laid back down, sticking his tongue out at the rest of his friends.

Seifer was cackling at Zell's reaction and received a playful shove from Quistis because of it. With a grin he retaliated, wrapping his arm around her neck and quickly using his other hand to mess up her hair. Grinning, the others sat up to watch them wrestle. Quistis began poking Seifer's sides with her long fingers, causing him to squirm away from her. A quick dive had her on top of him, pinning him to the soft beach sand. 

The girls began cheering, rooting for their victorious friend. The guys booed good-naturedly, causing Seifer to shoot them a bird jokingly. Quistis rolled off him, sitting up but she leaned back against him as he got up from the ground.

"Do you surrender?" his deep voice whispered quietly in her ear. With a smile she teasingly shook her head. His fingers tickled her quickly. Laughing, she began to nod; her hands trapped to her sides by his arms. Still hugging her tightly with one arm, his free hand traveled to his pocket, retrieving something she couldn't see.

When his hand came back around in front of her, her jaw dropped. Held in the palm of his hand was a velvet box. He quickly released her and her trembling hand lifted the small box from his. Turning to look at him, she opened the box as their eyes met.

"Will you marry me Quistis?" his voice was quiet and she could hear his nervousness. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at him. The moment dragged on and he swallowed thickly. Glancing down at the ring in the box, she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

The rest of the group cheered as he slipped the ring on her finger. The newly engaged couple kissed for a moment before settling back in the sand. Quistis was leaning against Seifer's chest, his arm draped over her shoulder, holding her hand, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

Yes, life was good.

They had all finally gotten the happily ever after they each deserved.

AN: I had a plot bunny bite my butt while I was on a camping trip with my boyfriend and some other friends and their boyfriends. I hope you like it. It's a one shot for sure. 


End file.
